Spirit of the Wind
by Igtica
Summary: A story showing Shadowfax's point of view of events in LoTR, and introducing ideas of what happens to both Shadowfax and Gandalf, away from the storyline of the books.


Spirit of the Wind  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
His ears pricked sharply. Across the gentle breeze, his barely audible call reached the stallion. He reared and swivelled towards the direction from which the high pitched whistle had come. He lowered his white eyelashes over his soft brown eyes and snorted gently. 'I am coming.' He stretched forward straight into a perfectly balanced gallop. His swift movements slicing through the air with ease. The wind whispering in his ears as he raced across the soft grasses of autumn. His snow coloured mane and tail rippling after him, glimmering in the gentle sunlight of the dusk. He raced on. Faster and faster, stretching each movement over an even greater distance. The scenery past so quickly that visual recognition was impossible. But he knew that there were trees and bushes that broke across the flat grass field. Protruding every so often, offering a fresh green between the golden yellow of the exhausted plain. He moved on. A small copse became visible, cutting into the spherical horizon. A whispery lilac smoke rose from it and merged into the dulling sky. The horse knew that's where the wizard must be. He slowed slightly; allowing for the descent needed to greet Gandalf. He could now see the wizard's grey mantle, soft against the straight tree trunks of the woods. His gallop broke away into canter as he got closer, and he halted next to the wizard after a few steps of trot. "Shadowfax, my dear friend," the wizard's gentle voice was almost soothing to hear. Shadowfax looked into the wizard's vivid blue eyes, he could see they held much wisdom, knowledge and care. The same as they always looked when Gandalf turned to look to him. Shadowfax had seen Gandalf at times of great anxiety, but whenever the old wizard had looked upon the white stallion, all worries became briefly lost, and tranquillity entered his soul. "I trust you are well." Shadowfax lowered his head in acknowledgement. He realised that times have been testing for Gandalf, and the great distances of travel are starting to take their toll. "You have helped me so much so far, and I thank you," he murmured gently to the stallion. The wizard raised a worn hand onto the horse's nose and gently stroked him. "But we must get to our destination. Though that will not be the end.no. Just the beginning." He dropped his hand from the horse's muzzles and stared out into the distance of the surrounding meadows. " We must travel on, my friend. I feel that soon time will be of the essence."  
  
The rising sun seemed to warm it's surrounding sky, turning the deep purple of night into vibrant oranges and yellows as it started a new day. The few lazy clouds that remained from the day before blushed pink in the waking of the new light. The slight sunlight was hinting to the surrounding which passed as the pair wandered on. They had been travelling all night, but Gandalf insisted that the stallion walked in order to conserve energy. "I know you'd rather run freely as your spirit yearns, dear Shadowfax, but I believe this will be more adequate for the time being." The wizard chortled as the horse snorted in reply. " I know, but trust me there will be plenty of opportunities to put your speed to good use soon." Shadowfax blinked as the sunlight became ever brighter, flushing the colour back into the approaching landscape. Soon the lush grass of the valley was back to it's fragrant green self. The gentle dew twinkled, creating a shimmering carpet. The steep sloping sides where becoming more level, and soon they found themselves in a lush glade. "I think we should have a small stop before going on, a good rest will mean we can take the next step towards Rivendell quicker". The wizard dismounted and Shadowfax gratefully took up the opportunity to graze on the moist glade. He looked up from the ground in between mouthfuls to see Gandalf resting near the sparkling stream that ran towards the valley. After grazing a little more, Shadowfax crossed the short distance to the babbling brook, and took a drink from the cold, refreshing water. A sharp sound caught the stallion's ears, like a blade's swift movement through the air. His gaze quickly left the crystal waters and turned towards the glade. His ears shifting sharply, ready to catch any signs of any further noise. The muffled sound of feet pressing into the soft lawn now met Shadowfax, becoming louder every moment. The wizard noticed the horse's strict attention, and looked towards the same direction. Another sweep of the blade was heard, and Shadowfax swung his body round, so he now faced this possible threat. The wizard raised from the ground, and quickly wandered to Shadowfax's side, staff in hand.  
  
A tall silhouette rose slowly from the horizon. The light came from behind the figure, pressing darkness on its face, so it was difficult to see what, or who it was. Gandalf's face tensed with worry, as the figure came forward more. Although Gandalf had taken his time to get here, he did not need delays. He knew he must be there for Frodo's arrival to Rivendell. The figure crossed the brow of the long slope of the field. The light behind him faded, and the face of the man became clear. He had a sword in his hand, and had clearly been practising with it as his gaze was still on it. "Boromir?" Gandalf had barely uttered the name, but the man must have heard as his attention quickly turned towards the wizard and the white horse. His face too was tense, but because of the vast concentration he needed when yielding the sword. His face quickly changed into a warm smile when he saw the grey cloaked wizard. "Gandalf," Boromir raised a hand to greet the wizard before sheathing his sword. He smiled at the wizard as he came and stood next to him and the white stallion, the sunlight twinkling in his bright eyes. "Boromir, up with the sun and training your sword skills already, why am I not surprised," the wizard beamed as he clapped a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "I believe that it was my message that has brought you out so far." "You guessed right dear wizard," he smiled as Shadowfax relaxed and finished drinking from the cool stream, "my father sent me to go the distance for him." Gandalf laughed heartily, "I'm not surprised," he stood back from Boromir and rested on his staff, "your father always did favour you." He smiled and looked to the green ground. His smile started to slip and concern filled his old face once more. Meeting Boromir had reminded him that his help was needed. He had only slowed his journey as he now missed his appointment in Bree, and knew that it would be best to meet his company in Rivendell, as they were likely to have taken some unknown route. Yet he knew that darkness now followed them and that he should at least try and ensure that they had reached Rivendell. Ice filled his veins as dread came upon the wizard. What if they had not reached Rivendell? What if they had not made it! Gandalf shook off the feeling. No Frodo was strong. He wouldn't have let him go otherwise. A pang of guilt hit Gandalf. It was because of him that they were now travelling. Yet what would have become of Frodo if he had not left the Shire?  
  
Shadowfax nudged the old wizard gently, and his frozen stare was now broken. The horse was worried that Gandalf had remained silent so long in conversation. "So," Boromir made an effort to continue the conversation, "What fills you with so much concern that you call us to Rivendell?" "When you reach Rivendell you will be told the answer to your question, but for now I must leave you. I have realised that I have wandered for too long." The wizard took mount on his steed and looked down to Boromir. "I have an errand which must be completed. Make haste to Rivendell, as the council will soon be called. I wish you a safe journey Boromir, son of Denethor." With that Gandalf moved Shadowfax forward into a fluid, fast gallop. "We must make haste dear friend." Shadowfax felt much anxiety that he'd been asked to move quickly so soon, but felt glad that he was finally free to show his true speed. The blur of green surrounded him once more. 


End file.
